byfanonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakura Yuri
Yuri Bakura (獏良 百合, Bakura Yuri) is a Jōnin-level ninja from the village of Amegakure. He is the Fourth Leader of the Bakura Clan and currently the owner of Rakka Arashi. He is known as Prodigy due to his amazing talent of mastering Storm Release technique since he was young. Appearance Yuri has short and spiky blonde hair and a pair of Heterochromia Iridis eyes, consists of light blue and gold color eyes with a cool and calm appearance. He rarely show his smile or laugh at public but he always did them when he was young. He usually wears a dark blue jacket and dark blue jeans. All of his clothing shared the same color thus make him more easily to be recognize. Yuri is not very handsome but has charisma like his grandfather does. Personality Yuri was a nice guy who liked to laugh even if there was nothing funny when he was a kid. He looked cool when he wasn't talking but could be very friendly once he becomes friends with someone. Despite this, he is a shy and self-contained person ever since he was a kid. After his parents death, his communication problem got worse. With a shy personality and a communication problem, he barely talked to anyone, especially as a teenager. However, his shy personality doesn't ruin his strategy and technique when it comes to battle. Background Early Life Yuri was born as the son of Bakura Clan Third Leader, Bakura Yōhei and Third's Guardian, Bakura Ayaka into the Bakura Clan and was praised by all as the best of his generation; the prodigy. He has almost everything perfect but not family, the only piece of happiness he lost. His family is an incomplete family because his father has two wives, Yuri was the sixth child out of eight. When he was still an infant, his father paid more attention to his elder sons. He was alienated because he was consider as outsider. The reason behind this thing is because he was the son of Yōhei's second wife. But everything changed when he started to gain fame as a Prodigy when he accidentally activated Storm Release, the kekkei genkai inherited by his ancestor. He graduated from Ninja Academy with flying colour, with the achievement of top student of the year when he was only 7. He also mastered the Storm Release during the same year by fired Storm Release: Storm Beam mixed with the Hiden Jutsu to show that he is a genius and his father is correct about caring him more than others. When he was still 7 years old, his strength even surpassed a normal Jōnin in Amegakure. His nickname, The Prodigy, spread widely around the world when he passed the Chūnin Exams easily with his Storm Release. He was praised highly by his father, who saw his extremely high talent ever since he activated Storm Release when he was a kid. The news of his achievement never stop spreading. Even though he was very famous but he always kept himself low profile but sometime he will show his arrogant side to prove that he is not a weakling or an outsider. There were a lot of people who challenged him but rejected. A lot of people who wanted to be famous tried to force him into fight by ambushing him from behind but always found beaten. When he was 12, he was promoted to Jōnin. He was one of the best and youngest Amegakure Jōnin during that era. When he was 14, his parent divorced. Yuri and his little brother followed their mother while other 6 siblings followed father and their stepmother. However, they lived at the same house, just different room due to some technical problem. Lack of love turned Yuri become a taciturn person. When he was 15, a dozen of A-Rank assassins were hired by outsiders to wipe out entire Bakura Clan including Yuri, the prodigy. A few Bakura members and his parent including his stepmother were killed in the mission but the assassination failed after that because they were all wiped out by Yuri alone when he woke up from sleep. That was the greatest pain in his life and turned him into a total taciturn person. He barely talk after the incident for the exception to his siblings and cousins. Shortly after his father death, he became the Fourth Leader of Bakura Clan. He passed the work of a leader to his half-sister because he wanted to continue his study and since he had communication problem, he complaint that the job does not suits him. He propounds that he will be back for the job after he fix his communication problem. He continued his normal life style as usual, studys at Saint Academy and inventing new jutsu. Before the year he could graduate, he was forced to transfer to another Academy because of some technical problems. The first time he arrived at there, he had communication problem with new students. However, he managed to meet a few new friends and slowly fix the problem. During holiday of the second semester, he spent his holiday with his friend picnic in hinterland. While looking for firewood, he found a legendary sword stuck at a stone. Unaware how many people failed and died when tried to pull the sword out, he hold the sword and effortlessly pulled it out of the stone. He later found out that sword he obtained is a Regalia Weapon. Since then, he spent his free time to master the weapon and eventually gained the highest rank anyone could achieve, EX-Rank and King title. Abilites Ninjutsu Yuri is a master of his clan's Kekkei Genkai and Hiden Jutsu, along with his perfect chakra control and had created and derived a lot of jutsu. When battles against his teachers, he could overwhelm them just using the Lightning and Water Release techniques. He always improved every jutsu he learned and unleash their full potential during battle. Taijutsu Yuri is a near-perfect of taijutsu user for a Bakura Clan member despite they never focus at taijutsu, as shown when he knocked down a dozen shinobi who tried to attack him and repeled an Amegakure Jōnin sword assault by using solely his index finger mixed with chakra. Yuri also have extremely fast speed. By using Denkiseigyo to support him, his speed can match with Sharingan user, but still far away from catching up Flying Thunder God Technique or other space time jutsu. Genjutsu Yuri is not a specialist of genjutsu but he still able to mastered it to some extent. He learned genjutsu from a mysterious Dojutsu user for a few year since he was 12. He was able to stay calm to analyze his situation and evenly found himself trapped in genjutsu and broke the genjutsu. Even though he is good at genjutsu but he prefer to break genjutsu instead of casting genjutsu. Kenjutsu Yuri is an adequate swordsman and unlike other swordsman who like to fight melee, he prefers to fight using range skill of Rakka Arashi. Before he obtained Arashi, he never learn Kenjutsu. After he found it, he suddenly got an urge to learn Kenjutsu. He knew that he is weak at Kenjutsu and to protect the precious things of him, he has to learn and master it. He trained range jutsu instead of melee using Rakka Arashi and he succeeded of creating some jutsu with his Storm Release. However, he couldn't use the sword for long period because it greatly consumed his chakra and stamina. Denkiseigyo Yuri was a master of his clan Hiden Jutsu, Denkiseigyo. With his amazing talent, he not solely mastered it but also improved it to another standard. He always use them to increase his speed and defense. He knew that without adequate basic skills, it's useless to master other skill as he can't pull out their full strength. Storm Release The most favorite fighting style of Yuri is using Storm Release. The most common technique he always used in battle is Storm Release: Storm Beam technique. With his perfect chakra control, he can fire Storm Release: Quadruple Storm Beam accurately where he aim despite the enormous difficulty. He also invented various new derived technique of Storm Beam. Most of the Storm Release technique are ninjutsu and taijutsu. Whenever he mixes his blood with the Storm Beam, it will took a ripple-like shape and its color would change from blue to gold. Furthermore, the act of mixing the blood with Storm Beam increases the strength and speed dramatically. Quotes *(To Everyone) "I will never start a fight without an acceptable reason." *(To his dead parent) "Is this the price of being born as a prodigy ?" *(To Rakka Arashi) "What a beautiful sword ... Rakka Arashi, so that's your name." Stats Trivia *"Yuri" (百合) mean lily and "Bakura" (獏良) mean auspicious. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Yuri wishes to fight the people who sent assassins to his clan village and Guoxing. **Yuri's favorite hobby is star watching and do stupid things. **Yuri's favorite dish is yam flavored ice-cream. **Yuri self-contained caused Yuri hard to communicate. Credits *©Bakura Yuri Article, some image and some skill are owned by Bakurayuri a.k.a Kenny Tan. (Copyright) *The character named after the creator nickname. *Some of the character story was the creator real life story. Category:Bakura Clan Category:Male Category:S-Rank Shinobi Category:Storm Release User Category:Character Category:Regalia Possessor Category:Clan Leader Category:Knight Category:Swordsman Category:EX-Rank Knight Category:King Knight Category:Human